1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hair dryers.
2. Prior Art
One of the most desirable attributes of all hair styles is volume, but it is not easy to produce. Since wet hair is heavy, it tends to hang straight down from the top of the scalp when the head is upright. If the hair is dried in such a position, it will be flat and lifeless. To produce volume, the hair must be lifted perpendicularly away from the scalp while it is drying. The conventional technique for creating volume is to dry the hair with a hand-held blow dryer in one-hand, and scrunch the hair with the other hand. Because only a small tuff of hair can scrunched at a time and only temporarily, while the rest of the hair is hanging flat against the scalp, little volume can be produced with this technique. It is also slow and tiring since typical drying time is about 15 minutes.
Bonnet hair dryers are available for drying the entire head of hair simultaneously and hands-free. A typical bonnet hair dryer is comprised of a bowl hinged to a stand. The bowl is positioned with its open end facing down and over the head of a person. An electric blow dryer is attached to the closed end of the bowl for drying the hair. However, since the hair is dried while it is hanging straight down from the scalp, the hair is dried flat and lifeless.
Other types of bonnet hair dryers are known among the prior art. Some of them are comprised of bowls with an open end positioned on the side for receiving a reclining head. Because the hair at the front half of the head is still hung flat against the scalp, such bonnet dryers still dry the hair without any volume. None of the prior art bonnet hair dryers can be positioned with the open end of the bowl facing upward.